Esfera
by ladygon
Summary: Castiel está desaparecido, secuestrado por un ser todopoderoso y los chicos lo están buscando. En una de esas búsquedas, Sam encuentra en internet una esfera extraña que parece tener un ángel prisionero que podría ser Cas. Sam y Dean van en su busca, pero encontrarán un elaborado plan, del cual, Cas es objeto. Destiel.
1. Capítulo I

-I-

 **Esfera**

 **Por Ladygon**

Los personajes son de Supernatural no me pertenecen. Tampoco espero ofender a nadie, solo escribo por diversión y son fantasías mías.

 **Advertencia:** Spoiler temporada 11. Este fic cuenta lo que pasa después del capítulo 18 "Hell's Angel". Final de temporada alternativo.

 **Capítulo I**

Navegando en YouTube, Sam vio algo que lo alteró mucho. Salió disparado en busca de Dean con la laptop en la mano. Al parecer, era un video de unos chicos que encontraron en una bodega abandonada de ferrocarril, una especie de esfera grande en un pedestal. La esfera brillaba y al enfocar más de cerca, parecía haber alguien, algo… alas.

No se veía muy bien por lo casera de la grabación. La luz brillante tampoco dejaba ver qué cosa era, pero a los Winchester les llamó mucho la atención, así que se alistaron para llegar al lugar y desentrañar el misterio. Más ahora que estaban desesperados buscando a Cas, después que Amara se llevara a Lucifer y de paso a él, por estar poseído por el arcángel caído.

Las referencias del lugar, no fueron difíciles de ubicar, gracias a un programa de localización de Sam. Había un chico adolescente, cuidando una puerta de la bodega y era obvio que había uno o más adolescentes adentro. Buscaron una forma de alejarlos de ahí, lo mejor era que Sam los interrogara afuera con sus aires de agente mientras Dean entraba a revisar.

Así lo hicieron, Sam logró que el otro chico saliera, al final solo eran dos y comenzó su lluvia de preguntas, las cuales los chicos trataban de hacerse los tontos con muy poco convencimiento.

Dean entró. No le costó mucho encontrar lo que estaba buscando. La esfera era demasiado hermosa con esa luminosidad azul y pronto se sintió como insecto al sentirse atraído por aquella. Tuvo que fijar mucho la vista, para ver el interior que flotaba como la yema de un huevo, pero su corazón saltó en su pecho, lo cual le avisaba con unos de esos presentimientos que solo tenía con Castiel.

Al medio de esas alas juntas como capullo, estaba el rostro de Cas. Su mentón estaba pegado al pecho y el cabello de su frente flotaba como si hubiera una suave brisa dentro de ese huevo. Parecía que estaba en posición fetal y sus alas cubrían su cuerpo. No sabía que estaba haciendo Cas ahí. Trató de despertarlo, golpeando la esfera trasparente. La contextura era de un vidrio duro, pero Dean estaba seguro que esa prisión, no era de vidrio, quizás algún tipo de cristal raro atrapa ángeles. Lo único que sabía era que debía sacar a Castiel de ahí antes que llegara Amara o los demonios.

A los chicos los amenazaron con la cárcel y cargaron la esfera con una grúa, en un camión contenedor. Fue una tarea difícil, pero lo lograron después de varios intentos. Trasladaron la esfera junto con la base, al búnker, en ese estacionamiento interno que tenían, donde trataron de abrirla usando varias herramientas, conjuros y cosas "raras". Nada funcionó.

Desesperados llamaron a Crowley, quizás él supiera algo.

—Es un huevo de ángel —respondió el demonio—. No pensé que Amara haría esto.

—¿A qué te refieres con un huevo de ángel? ¿El que está ahí es Cas? —preguntó asustado Dean.

—Es él, no digo lo contrario, quizás todavía esté con Lucifer, lo cual me extraña que esté en un huevo. No debería ser eso.

—Ya, ¿y qué debería? ¿Cas tendrá hijos?... ¡Ilumínanos, quieres! —exclamó Dean, alzando las manos.

Crowley cambia de pie y hace un gesto de fastidio.

—Por supuesto que no tendrá hijos —siguió Crowley con un respiro—. Un huevo de ángel se utiliza para subir de nivel a un ángel. Por ejemplo, si un querubín lo convierten en un serafín, debe adquirir el poder de un serafín para eso es el huevo, la esfera, que no es más que un capullo donde se hace la transformación. No es común usar un huevo de ángel, generalmente, los ángeles fueron creados para ciertas labores y quedaron en esas labores hasta hoy día. Claro que ahora con toda la revuelta quizás ya cambiaron, pero siguen con el mismo poder. Antiguamente, los ángeles estaban divididos por órdenes, también llamados "coros", y jerarquías.

—Sí, eso ya lo sabemos, de los cuales los arcángeles eran los más poderosos —interrumpió Sam.

—En realidad, los que estaban en la Jerarquía Suprema eran los serafines y los querubines.

—Ah, sí, de acuerdo a quiénes estuvieran más cercano a Dios —vuelve a interrumpir Sam.

—Oigan, hablen español, ¿quieren? —Dean estaba mosqueado.

—A lo que me refiero es que no siempre el más poderoso estaba en las jerarquías superiores, sino todo lo contrario, por eso cuando Dios quería aumentar el poder de un ángel, lo colocaba en un huevo de ángel para transformar su poder —siguió explicando el demonio—. Tenemos a Jofiel, quien no nació como un arcángel y lo transformaron en uno a través de este método, pero solo su poder, porque siguió siendo un serafín hasta… que murió en la Primera Guerra Civil del Cielo. Ese es el único caso que yo sé, aunque debió haber más, eran muy escasos.

—Entonces, ¿lo que estás queriendo decir es que están transformando a Cas en un arcángel? —preguntó Dean.

—Lo cual es extraño, porque Cas, es un arcángel o al menos Lucifer lo es —refutó Crowley.

—¿Ves todavía a Cas poseído por Lucifer? —preguntó Dean asustado.

Crowley se acomodó en su puesto y miró de cerca la esfera.

—Es confuso decirlo, pero no puedo determinarlo bien. El poder de la esfera interfiere y no puedo ver su verdadero rostro. Además, este poder no es de Dios, es de Amara.

—Amara está tratando de transformar a Cas en un arcángel, ¿para qué? —pregunta Sam confundido.

—La verdad, no sé en lo que lo está transformando. Como el poder es de ella no puedo ver si lo está convirtiendo en un arcángel o en otra cosa.

Dean dio un paso con firmeza.

—Debemos detener el proceso —concluyó sin pestañear.

—¿Cómo? No sabemos nada de eso, Dean, podría ser peligroso —le dice su hermano.

—No importa. Lo que sea que esté tratando de hacer Amara con Cas, no puede ser nada bueno. Debemos detenerlo —Luego se dirigió a Crowley—. Tú debes saber algo que podamos hacer.

Dean y Sam se le quedaron mirando al demonio como exigiendo una respuesta.

—¿Qué es esto? ¿Ahora soy consultor de ángeles? —dijo el demonio molesto.

—Al menos sabes más que nosotros, así que algo podríamos hacer. A ti no te conviene que se transforme en alguien tan poderoso como la esfera quiere.

Crowley los miró con cara de fastidio.

—Está bien —aceptó a regañadientes—. Investigaré, volveré pronto.

—No tardes —ordenó Dean.

El demonio emitió un gruñido y le mandó una mirada asesina al cazador antes de partir.

No dejaron que solo el demonio investigara, ellos también se sumergieron en los libros como siempre hacían.

Momento después, apareció Crowley con un raro martillo que más parecía un combo o mazo.

—¿El martillo de Thor? —preguntó Sam, reconociendo el arma.

—Bromeas —dijo Dean.

Crowley se encogió de hombros.

—Nada perdemos con intentar —explicó Crowley, avanzando hacia la esfera—. Es un huevo después de todo.

En eso tenía razón.

Se apartaron unos cuantos pasos, ya que no sabían lo que podía pasar. Crowley levantó el martillo en alto y luego lo bajó dando un golpe certero en el cristal. Un sonido agudo reventó en sus oídos. Al parecer nada había pasado. El demonio le dio un par de golpes más antes de darse por vencido.

—No funcionó —dijo Crowley.

—Yo no diría eso —corrigió Dean.

Los hermanos se acercaron. Entonces fue cuando Crowley vio una leve trizadura en donde fueron dados los golpes. Dean llegó hasta ella y pasó sus dedos, aplicando un poco de presión. La trizadura se volvió más grande, después pareció tener vida propia, porque hizo un camino a lo largo de toda la redondez, quebrando el cristal por completo en una explosión, donde todos tuvieron que taparse los ojos.

Cuando vieron el lugar donde estuvo antes la esfera, esta ya no existía, solo quedaba el cuerpo desnudo e inerte de Castiel, boca abajo, cubierto solo por sus negras alas. Dean fue con rapidez a ponerlo boca arriba entre sus brazos y ver si respiraba. Los ojos de ángel se abren con cansancio.

—¿Dean? —pregunta Castiel.

—Hey, amigo, ¿cómo estás?

Castiel le responde con una casi imperceptible sonrisa antes de cerrar los ojos como si se hubiera desmayado.

—Cas, Cas —Dean lo zamarrea un poco para que despierte, pero no pasa nada.

—Tranquilo —dice Crowley—. Solo debe descansar y se recuperará.

Dean tomó al ángel desvanecido entre sus brazos, desnudo, pero cubierto con las enormes alas negras. Con ayuda de su hermano Sam, lograron llevarlo a su dormitorio para que descansara en la cama. Cubrió su desnudez con una sábana blanca y las alas del ángel quedaron un poco recogidas a los lados. No pudo evitar tocar el rostro del ángel con una caricia en la mejilla ante los ojos de Sam y del demonio.

—Ejem —carraspeó Crowley—, mejor los dejos solos —Hace un movimiento con la cabeza muy sugerente—. Ya saben. —Chasqueó los dedos y desapareció.

Dean miró avergonzado para otro lado.

—Mejor… lo… lo dejamos descansar —articuló al fin.

Sam hizo un gesto con la boca y la cabeza de "bueno ya", y salieron del dormitorio rumbo al estacionamiento interno donde dejaron la esfera. Buscaron restos del huevo de ángel, pero no encontraron nada. Ni el pedestal estaba, todo había desaparecido al estallar la luz cuando se rompió.

—Supongo que esto quiere decir que Amara ya sabe —dijo Sam.

—¿Suponemos? —respondió Dean—. Arruinamos los planes de Amara.

—¿Y ahora?

—No sé, si en realidad quería a Cas debió aparecer para llevárselo otra vez…

Dean abrió los ojos como teniendo una epifanía y corrió hacia la habitación de Cas, dejando a su hermano parado.

—Dean espera —suspiró y salió tras él.

Cuando Dean llegó a su habitación vio algo que no esperaba.

—¡Crowley! —gritó.

Trató de abalanzarse sobre el demonio, pero este lo lanzó a la pared con facilidad.

—No interrumpas, estoy programándolo —dijo moviendo los tornillos ensangrentados en la cabeza de Castiel.

—¡No! —fue lo único que alcanzó a decir antes de que Crowley lo enmudeciera.

—Calladito te ves más guapo, no podemos dejar que Arce se entere —Volvió con los tornillos que hacían saltar el cuerpo del ángel—. Ya falta poco Cas y nos divertiremos mucho.

Dean estaba desesperado, tratando de salir de ese poder que lo mantenía pegado a la pared sin poder moverse ni hablar. Debía hacer algo rápido, porque perder otra vez a Cas no lo iba a permitir. No, no podía ser. Estar en las manos de Crowley era totalmente diferente a Amara. No, no quería eso.

—¡Crowley! —gritó esta vez Sam.

"No, no" —pensó Dean—, "ahora nos atrapará a todos".

 **Continuará.-**

Hola, aquí un nuevo fic, pero este será cortito, quizás cinco o menos capítulos. Está inspirado por el capítulo 18 de la temporada 11, al igual que mi fic "Cárcel de Posesión", el cual subí antes, porque había muchas posibilidades de lo que pasara después, no afectara el sentido del fic, y me alegró mucho saber que no lo afectó. Estoy muy orgullosa de ese fic, aunque nadie le dio un review XD

Sin embargo, este fic "Esfera" sabía perfectamente, que se afectaría con la continuación y aunque lo tenía listo de antes, no quise subirlo por lo mismo. La verdad, no lo iba a subir, pero después de leerlo, vi que quedó muy bien, en especial el lemon, así que lo subo por eso.


	2. Capítulo II

-II-

 **Esfera**

 **Por Ladygon**

Advertencia: Lemon.

 **Capítulo II**

Sam venía en su ayuda y Dean supo que estaban perdidos, pero cuando el demonio se dio vuelta para lanzar contra la pared a su hermano, Sam le lanzó agua bendita y comenzó a recitar el exorcismo para expulsarlo. Crowley gritó una maldición y en vista que Sam venía hacia él con el cuchillo mata demonios, no tuvo más remedio que desaparecer del lugar, soltando a Dean del agarre.

Dean, viéndose libre, fue rápido donde yacía Castiel a quitarle ese cintillo de tornillos de la frente.

—Cas, Cas —llamó—, ¿estás bien?

Castiel abrió los ojos con lentitud mientras hacía gestos de dolor.

—Creo… creo que estoy malherido —dijo Castiel más ronco de lo habitual.

—No me digas, genio —bromeó Dean con una sonrisa.

Ahora pudo respirar tranquilo, por fin tenía a Castiel y parecía estar bien, un poco averiado, pero bien.

Cas movió un poco sus alas.

—Tranquilo, tus alas están bien —le dijo Dean.

—¿Puedes ver mis alas? —dijo entre confundido y sorprendido.

—Están visibles, Sam también las puede ver y creo que todos podemos verlas.

Castiel abrió los ojos asustado, y trató de incorporarse, pero con un muy mal resultado, pues sintió un increíble dolor de cabeza y volvió a caer en la cama.

—Tranquilízate, ¿quieres? —dijo Dean mientras lo ayudaba a sentarse en la cama—. Tienes hoyos en la cabeza, Crowley intentó reprogramarte.

—¿Crowley? ¿Qué tiene que ver él? —pregunta Cas confundido.

Dean le quitó la vista y miró a su hermano como pidiendo apoyo. Castiel sentado en la cama, desnudo de la cintura para arriba, se agarraba la cabeza con una mano.

—Crowley fue quien te sacó del Huevo de Ángel —Dean no pudo dejar de ver el límite de la sábana.

—¿Cuál huevo?, ¿de qué hablas? —dijo con voz confundida.

Sam iba a contarle todo, incluso tomó vuelo, pero la mano de Dean sobre su brazo lo detuvo.

—¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas? —preguntó Dean con voz suave.

Castiel pareció enfocarse en algo, luego miró avergonzado a Dean y a Sam, para bajar la vista otra vez.

—La jaula —dijo sin más.

—¿Cuándo le dijiste sí, a Lucifer? —le preguntó Sam.

El ángel asintió con la cabeza. Tenía el rostro sumamente apenado. Dean lo bombardeó con preguntas.

—¿Nada más?, ¿cocina?, ¿Amara?, ¿esfera?, ¿Huevo de Ángel?, ¿Crowley dentro de ti?

—¡Qué!, ¿Crowley dentro de mí? —exclamó con horror.

Sam sonrió con lo cómico de la cara del ángel.

—Se refiere, a que intentamos hacer lo mismo, que hicieron conmigo cuando estuve poseído por Gadreel —explica Sam.

—¡Oh! —Cas agarró la sábana de su cintura con dos manos y sus alas se extendieron un poco más—. Entiendo, no, no recuerdo nada después de mi posesión. Le dije sí, a Lucifer y luego me veo aquí con ustedes con… con esta forma —dice eso último, mirándose las alas negras brillantes.

Sam y Dean, le contaron todo lo que había sucedido desde que lo poseyó Lucifer, el intento fallido de traerlo de regreso y finalmente, la historia del Huevo de Ángel con la participación especial de Crowley. También las hipótesis de que Amara lo quería convertir en otra cosa y Crowley lo quería hacer su ¿esclavo?, ¿arma?, la verdad no tenían idea de lo que quería Crowley con el ángel.

—Lindas alas —dijo Dean—, pensé que todos los ángeles las tenían blancas.

—Es correcto… deberían ser blancas, no negras y tampoco deberían verse —explicó, tomando su ala derecha con sus manos y atrayéndolas hacia su pecho—. Esta energía —dijo arrugando su frente.

—¿Qué sucede Cas? —preguntó Dean con sospecha.

—Esta energía…

—Es de Amara, ¿No? —fue el turno de Sam de preguntar.

Castiel soltó el ala negra y concentró su poder para sanar sus heridas, ponerse su ropa habitual y levantarse de la cama. Como ahora tenía alas, tuvo que hacerle modificaciones a su traje: unas ligeras aberturas por donde pasarlas, pero no quiso hacer lo mismo con el abrigo y prefirió usarlo para cubrirlas.

—Creo que estoy mejor.

—Wowowow, un momento tigre —Le detiene Dean— ¿Vas a algún lado?

Dean lo quedó mirando a los ojos con intensidad, Castiel no pudo aguantarle la vista.

—No —dijo con nerviosismo.

—No me mientas. Escúchame, tú no irás a ningún lado, mientras no sepamos lo que está pasando ¿Capiche?

Cas hizo un movimiento de disgusto acatado.

—Sí, yo capiche —dijo con tono de niño regañado.

No se fue, permaneció con ellos durante el tiempo necesario que sabía tenía antes de que Amara viniera por él. Dean sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que Cas se fuera de su lado y eso lo molestaba de una forma misteriosa. Esos sentimientos frente a la situación debían ser causados por Amara, quien para variar, había transformado a Castiel con su energía oscura y de paso eliminó a Lucifer, porque no había rastros del arcángel (tuvieron que hacer un conjuro para comprobarlo). El problema en definitiva, era el no saber cómo lo habían cambiado. Parecía solo ser en lo físico por sus alas negras, pero aparte de eso, no había otros signos de cambio, ni siquiera en la personalidad de Castiel, la cual siempre fue normal, aunque ninguno de los dos hermanos nunca puede definir la normalidad de su amigo ángel.

Un día, Sam salió por víveres. Estaban solos y Dean entró a la cocina del búnker donde vio las alas negras a la vista y media recogidas. Eran hermosas y brillantes. Castiel estaba parado con la mano estirada para alcanzar su abrigo, el cual tenía sobre una silla. Estaba vestido con su habitual traje de oficinista con la corbata un tanto desajustada.

—Cas, no te vayas con Amara —le dijo Dean con tono de tristeza en su voz.

Castiel volteó y lo quedó mirando sin saber qué decirle, pues una mentira sería pillada por él.

—Dean, yo… es a ti a quién quiere Amara. Tienes una conexión con ella —explica el ángel.

—También tengo una conexión contigo. —Lo mira con triste intensidad.

—Es cierto, quizás por eso Amara no me mató —dijo Castiel, pensando.

Quedaron en silencio, mirándose el uno al otro. Dean apretó los puños y se acercó al alado. Dejó de ver sus ojos azules y se posó en las alas negras; en la derecha primero, luego en la izquierda. Volvió después a los ojos. Algo en él se removió, así que con dos pasos, cubrió la distancia que lo separaba del ángel, tocó su mejilla y lo besó.

Fue un beso muy dulce, Castiel recibió el beso con simpleza como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Dean besó por primera vez a Cas y se sentía bien, como si no fuera la primera vez que lo hacía. Los brazos rodearon los cuerpos y las lenguas danzaron dentro de sus bocas. Dean era un besador excepcional, lo que compensaba la torpeza tierna del otro, pero tampoco lo hacía nada de mal, eso debía ser culpa del "repartidor de pizzas". Dean sonrió en el beso al recordar esto último, el cual era un chiste interno ya, pero pronto quiso más del ángel y le metió la mano por la camisa para acariciar su pecho.

Castiel dio un suspiro, que el otro comió. Arremetió, besando su cuello. Pasó su lengua juguetona desde la base del hombro hasta su oreja. Dean solo enterró los dedos en los cabellos del ángel para dar presión al exquisito trabajo, que hacía y comenzó a friccionarse contra su cuerpo. En un momento, el cazador se vio alzado desde sus piernas abiertas y sentado en la mesa de la cocina.

—Mmmmh, esto lo viste en la porno del repartidor, ¿no? —le susurró en el oído y aprovechó de morderle la oreja.

—Creo que te gustará —fue la respuesta de Castiel junto con un apriete de sus nalgas y el choque de sus sexos por encima de la ropa.

Dean dio un quejido que ahora le tocó al ángel comer. Las ropas comenzaron a estorbar, porque el calor se hizo más extremo. Pronto quedaron desnudos y es que el cazador sabía sacarse la ropa con rapidez ultrasónica. Castiel tuvo más problemas, porque tenía las alas pasadas por su traje, al final usó su mojo angelical para quitarse la ropa.

En realidad, tanto Dean como Castiel estaban conscientes de lo que estaban haciendo. Dean se extrañó en percibir el nulo sentimiento de vergüenza, culpa o esos arrebatos "no soy gay". Solo disfrutaba con su ángel y su ángel desfrutaba con él. Era algo totalmente libre, sin resentimientos, sin arrepentimientos, lleno de emociones, lleno de deseos. Porque Dean deseaba a ese ángel. Dios, lo deseaba tanto que dolía. Su cuerpo y su alma se lo habían dicho en reiteradas veces, pero él no lo aceptaba o no lo veía por ser demasiado imposible ¿Y cómo lo imposible se hacía tan normal?

La respuesta llegaría cuando estuvieran unidos, en lo físico como lo estaban, en lo espiritual.

—Espera Cas —dijo, poniendo sus manos en el pecho del otro—, sé lo muy instructivo de la porno, pero en la realidad, es muy diferente si es con hombres.

—He visto porno gay, si es eso lo que te preocupa.

Dean lo quedó mirando con asombro.

—Joder, Cas, no me esperaba eso de ti. Deberías avergonzarte. Viendo porno gay que…

Fue interrumpido por un beso apasionado que le robó el aliento.

—Ya, ya… tranquilo… —dijo Dean, respirando con dificultad—. En esa alacena hay aceite de oliva, tráelo aquí. —Señaló el lugar con el rostro.

Castiel lo hizo aparecer en el acto en su mano derecha sin separarse de ese cuerpo.

—¿Para qué quieres el aceite? ¿Cocinaremos algo? —preguntó con curiosidad el ángel ingenuo.

Dean sonrió.

—Por si no lo sabías, ya estamos cocinando algo.

—¿Qué cosa? —Miró por encima del hombro de Dean—. Yo no veo nada.

—Pues esto —concluyó, agarrando el pene del ángel para friccionarlo.

El ángel pegó un quejido, que casi le hizo soltar la botella de aceite. Sus alas se agitaron, produciendo una deliciosa brisa.

—¡Ey!, pasa esto —dijo Dean, quitándole la botella de las manos—. No queremos que la rompas y nos quedemos sin lubricante.

—¿Lubricante?

—Sí, lubricante, para qué crees que la quiero.

Castiel quedó pensando.

—Es buena idea —aceptó el ángel.

—Por supuesto que lo es. No quiero que me duela —dijo sin pensar, pero cuando se dio cuenta de su error, el otro ya lo tenía prisionero entre sus brazos, llenándolo de dulces besos y caricias.

El placer volvió a subir por el cuerpo desnudo de Dean. Los miembros estaban muy excitados y listos para la acción. Castiel había comenzado a masturbarlo, pero decidió ocupar la botellita y se empapó los dedos para meterse dentro de Dean.

Dean cuando sintió la invasión, pegó un salto encima de la mesa.

—¿Dolió? —preguntó el ángel.

—No, pero me pillaste por sorpresa. No pensé que… —fue interrumpido por un segundo y tercer dedo.

La cosa se puso demasiado caliente y fuera de control. Por lo menos para Dean, quien no podía dar crédito a sus ojos, cuando veía a ese ángel con alas negras, meterle los dedos por el trasero y masturbar su pene de forma tan deliciosa. La cabeza le daba vuelta de deseos, ninguno de estos benignos. Quería a Castiel, todo dentro de él y aún más. Así como estaba se incorporó y besó los labios carnosos del ángel que lo traía loco, quien siempre fue receptivo con él hasta en las cosas más absurdas. Esa persona no tenía inhibición, ni vergüenza de lo que estaba haciendo y sorprendentemente, para él, tampoco sentía esas cosas. Dean, oficialmente, le gustaba que un hombre lo tocara, pero más que un hombre cualquiera, solo Castiel, su ángel.

Sintió la intrusión de la punta del pene, queriendo penetrarlo, así sentado en la orilla como estaba. El corazón le saltó a mil, aun así, logró articular palabras:

—¿Te pusiste lubricante? —preguntó Dean en su oído, y un ligero gruñido de afirmación, le confirmó que todo estaba "cocinado" y a punto de servir.

Otra presión y la punta entró, el cazador abrió los ojos, por la sorpresa del gusto de ser follado. Abrió las piernas y abrazó a Castiel para alzarse, puesto que estaba sentado en la mesa de la cocina. Castiel, levantó las piernas de Dean y las enredó en su cintura, las cuales se treparon con rapidez. El pene comenzó a entrar con lentitud, rapidez en ligeros lapsos, haciendo que Dean temblara de la excitación hasta los quejidos, cuando sintió las bolas del ángel pegar en su culo a modo de límite.

Estar tan unido a ese hombre-ángel le encantó. Se sentía genial y el pecho parecía que le explotaría en cualquier momento. Castiel por su parte, sentía la calidez y estrechez de ese interior delicioso, y solo quiso pegarse más a él, moviéndose un poco en su interior, sin salir de él, sino como ajustándose. Ese movimiento mandó a volar a Dean, el cual pegó su primer grito de placer. Avergonzado, se refugió en el hombro de Cas. A Castiel le encantó y acarició su espalda, sus glúteos.

—Voy a moverme, Dean —le dijo en su oído.

Dean solo afirmó con la cabeza escondida todavía en el ángulo de su cuello. Entonces, Castiel se retiró de él con lentitud, Dean aguantó el aire, luego volvió a entrar con la misma lentitud y algunos ligeros topes, Dean soltó el aire, provocando quejidos quejumbrosos. El tope de los testículos calientes, arrellenándose.

—¡Dios! —chilló Dean, sintiendo las plumas en su rostro.

Fue cuando el ritmo aumentó, golpeando su trasero en el borde de la mesa. Dean saltaba y empezó a pegarse muy fuerte, aunque no lo sentía mucho con todos los estímulos que lo atacaban en ese momento. Castiel vio esto y decidió soltarse de él y acostarlo en la mesa, mientras seguía parado en el borde. De esta forma era una posición más placentera y más cómoda para Dean. Sujetó sus piernas, por debajo de sus rodillas y marcó un ritmo acompasado. El pene de Dean se movía con el ritmo como invitándolo también. Soltó una pierna, pasando el brazo por debajo de la rodilla, a la altura de su codo, tomó con una mano ese miembro movedizo y empezó a acariciarlo mientras seguía penetrando el maravilloso cuerpo.

Dean miraba hacia el techo, dejándose llevar por lo que estaba sintiendo, pero cuando comenzaron a masturbarlo, tiró la cabeza hacia atrás y comenzó a gemir con fuerza. El ritmo se hizo más rápido. Él también empezó a mover el trasero.

—¡Oh, Cas sí, así!

—¡Dean! Mmmh.

El ritmo rápido se detuvo y empezó lento, más profundo donde se acomodaron, soltando el pene de Dean. El ritmo lento siguió, alcanzando ese punto delicioso.

—Ooooh… Cas… ooooh… Cas… fóllame…

—¿Te gusta?

Qué pregunta era esa, por supuesto que le gustaba, demasiado diría él.

—¿Te gusta que te folle?

Su cuerpo se puso de un hermoso color rosado. Quiso gritar.

—¡Cállate!... ¡ah!... me gustas… tú…

El movimiento se detuvo.

¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué dijo?

"Oh, no, lo dije" —pensó y el aire en sus pulmones colapsó.

—Tú también me gustas Dean.

"Oh, no, lo dijo" —pensó y el aire en sus pulmones reaccionó.

—No solo me gustas, Dean, yo te amo.

La seguridad en su afirmación hizo que fijara su vista en esos ojos azules que lo desmayaban. La sonrisa que adornó su rostro fue la más hermosa que había visto Castiel. Este último, se inclinó sobre él y lo besó con todo lo que tenía.

El ritmo aumentó, esta vez con Castiel inclinado sobre Dean. Estaban abrazados y seguían besándose, cuando el ritmo errático los dejaba. La unión se hizo más fuerte, no solo en lo carnal, sino también en lo espiritual que los atraía.

Los quejidos y los gritos de placer fueron de ambas partes. El sudor saltaba y el pecho explotaba de felicidad cuando el ritmo terminó de improviso, avisando del inminente orgasmo que lo invadió desde la punta de los pies, hasta lo recóndito de su nuca.

Los dos pegaron un grito. El líquido caliente llenó las profundidades y se derramó en su vientre. Dean apretó su trasero en la búsqueda inconsciente de profundidad y la encontró. Castiel sintió esos aprietes exquisitos, que terminaron de estrujarlo hasta la última gota. Cayó exhausto encima de Dean. Dean soltó el abrazo y sus brazos cayeron hacia ambos lados estirados.

Recuperaron el aliento y luego siguieron besos quedos.

—Dean.

—Cas.

—Dean.

—Vas a gastar mi nombre —dice con una sonrisa y lo vuelve a besar.

Después, cuando recuperaron la cordura, comenzaron a arreglar el desastre de la cocina. La botella de aceite estaba derramada en el suelo, de milagro no se quebró.

Dean recogió su ropa del piso, algo manchada de aceite y se fue a la ducha con un beso simple en los labios de su ángel.

—Termina de limpiar el desastre antes de que vuelva Sam —dijo antes de salir de la cocina.

Castiel le quedó mirando el trasero cuando salía de la habitación. Su propio líquido se le escurría por esas hermosas piernas. Un ligero respingo sintió en su entrepierna, pero trató de controlarse, porque era cierto lo de Sam. Debía limpiar el desastre de la cocina, así que usó su mojo para eso, y también, para limpiarse y vestirse.

 **Continuará.-**


	3. Capítulo III

-III-

 **Esfera**

 **Por Ladygon**

Hola, gracias por los reviews de esta historia. Aquí un nuevo capítulo de este fic, espero lo disfruten.

 **Capítulo III**

Acababa de limpiar todo, cuando llegó Sam con el mandado.

—Hola Cas —saludó Sam, colocando las bolsas sobre la mesa.

Comenzó a sacar las cosas de las bolsas y Cas las quedó mirando con insistencia, pues momentos antes, esa mesa estaba toda sucia con fluidos corporales.

—¿Cas?, ¿estás bien? —dice Sam, mirando a su alrededor—. Hay un olor raro aquí, ¿lo sientes?

—¿Eh?, sí, no… —Hizo un pequeño movimiento con su mano en su espalda.

—Qué extraño, ya no huelo nada, ¿Cas? —dijo Sam, sospechosamente—. No estás ocultando algo ¿Verdad?

—No, claro que no —respondió nervioso, bajando la vista, producto de la insistencia en su mirada.

Sam dio un suspiro.

—Cas, ¿vienes a la habitación? —Aparece Dean recién, salido de la ducha con bata de baño y secándose el cabello con la toalla.

Sam los quedó mirando a ambos y sumó dos más dos. Los delató la cara de "culpables" que tenían.

—¡Oh, Dios mío! —exclamó Sam con una sonrisa— ¿Es cierto?

Estaba a punto de largarse a reír y luego abrió grande los ojos, asustado.

—¿No me digan que lo hicieron en la cocina?... —Sam tuvo una revelación— ¡Aaaaah!, ¡cochinos! —Hizo cara de asco.

Los pillados no sabían dónde meterse, mientras veían al desesperado, regresar los víveres a las bolsas de las compras.

—Sam… —empezó a explicar Dean, pero fue interrumpido.

—¡No quiero saber nada! ¡Ustedes sabrán lo que hacen, pero no en la cocina y en ningún lugar que ocupe yo en esta casa! ¿Les quedó claro? —chilló Sam como mujer histérica.

—Solo lo hicimos en esta mesa —aclara el ángel.

—¡Cas! —grita Sam enojado.

—No ayudes Cas —dice Dean avergonzado.

Tuvieron que cambiar la mesa de la cocina y botar la otra. Una pena según Dean, porque quería mantenerla de recuerdo, pero Sam fue enfático y terminante, no pudiendo salvar el recuerdo frente a la voluntad de su hermano.

Relegados a la habitación de Dean, tuvieron que aguantarse, ya que todos los otros lugares eran comunes. Ni siquiera el baño, eso no estaba bien, porque el sexo en el baño era uno de los derechos fundamentales del hombre. De alguna forma tendría que negociar con Sam, ya que Cas se negaba a "hacerlo a escondidas", pues Cas sabía que con Sam no se podía jugar, él siempre se enteraría.

Cas siempre traía sus alas ocultas bajo el abrigo. Parecía que tenía una ligera joroba, pero además de eso, no se veía extraño. El abrigo tuvo que alargarlo un poco para las puntas de las alas, así que casi le llegaba hasta el suelo.

Dean todavía estaba preocupado, porque pese al amor de Cas por él, Cas podría irse de su lado y eso no lo permitiría por nada del mundo, primero mataba a Amara si le quitaba a su ángel. El problema era que no sabía cómo hacerlo. Un pelo de la cola, considerando que antes de matarla, debía devolver a Cas a la normalidad. Algo un poco difícil, pero difícil, era el significado real del apellido Winchester.

Finalmente, el día fatídico llegó y Cas desapareció pese a vigilarlo con ojo de halcón. Lo llamó una y mil veces, pero no pasó nada. Dean se sumergió en los libros, sin dormir y sin comer, buscando una forma de matar a La Oscuridad. Sam estaba muy preocupado por él y no había forma de animarlo, ni siquiera la continua búsqueda de algún monstruo como era su costumbre en estas circunstancias.

—Ve tú solo, yo tengo cosas qué hacer.

Y Sam partía solo, no había forma de sacarlo de su obsesión. Dean seguía con la cabeza en los libros, hasta que pegó un grito terrible que hizo eco en todo el búnker. Se levantó con fuerza de la mesa y la silla cayó al suelo. Fue donde estaba la cárcel de demonio, esa bodega donde encarcelaban o se encarcelaban, y reunió las cosas para invocar a Crowley.

El demonio apareció con su habitual actitud de suficiencia.

—¿Qué querías de Cas? —Fue la pregunta de Dean sin protocolo.

Crowley miró con intensidad a Dean. Lo conocía demasiado bien como para saber que el cazador estaba en su límite. Cualquier respuesta que no fuera la correcta, sería tomada como una agresión.

—Lo quería en mi equipo —dijo con simpleza el demonio.

—¿Para qué? —preguntó furioso.

—¿Cómo para qué? Para acabar con Amara, por supuesto. Castiel tiene el poder de Amara producto del Huevo de Ángel.

—Sí, y qué. —Dean estaba muy agresivo.

—Para combatir fuego con fuego.

Silencio.

—¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes? —pregunta Dean.

—Porque para eso, debía convertirme en su amo y tú no me ibas a dejar, pero soy el único que podía reprogramarlo.

—Es cierto. —Dean lo mira con decisión—, no te iba a dejar.

Crowley encoge los hombros con las manos hacia arriba y con un movimiento con la boca que dice "te lo dije".

—¿Sabes dónde puedo encontrarlo? —interroga Dean.

—Está con Amara.

Eso le secó la boca y le dio un retorcijón de estómago.

—¿Dónde? —Dean apretó las manos en puños.

Crowley le dio la dirección e iba a ir de inmediato, pero Sam justo llegó en ese instante y el demonio decidió desaparecer, porque una discusión entre esos dos, ni loco lo presenciaría.

—¿Adónde crees que vas? —preguntó Sam a Dean.

—A buscar a Cas —responde, colocando los implementos de cacería dentro del bolso.

—Voy contigo.

Por primera vez desde que llegó Sam, lo miró a los ojos.

—No, no irás. Cas está con Amara, no tengo que decirte lo peligroso que es.

—Tú vas igual.

—Voy porque… porque Amara no me hará daño. Tengo una conexión con ella, conexión que tú no tienes —concluye, apuntando con su dedo a su hermano menor.

—No mientas, no solo vas por eso. Estás enamorado de Cas y no quieres perderlo.

Dean reaccionó como si le hubieran pegado un golpe en el estómago. Suspiró cansado, tirando el último cuchillo al bolso.

—Es cierto, estoy enamorado de Cas y no lo soporto más, debo ir.

—Ok, ok —dice Sam con tono conciliador—. Yo entiendo eso, pero no puedo dejarte ir solo. Necesitarás mi ayuda. Si quieres me mantengo lejos y sabes que te seguiré… y no intentes dejarme inconsciente o encerrarme, eso nunca funciona.

—Ya, ya, no te iba a golpear fuerte.

—No me digas —dijo Sam con tono irónico.

Al final, Sam acompañó a Dean en el enfrentamiento con Amara. La verdad no tenía ganas de enfrentarla, solo quería a Cas de vuelta con él. Cuando llegaron al lugar que parecía una iglesia abandonada, trataron de seguir un plan, el cual no resultaría mucho, porque con el poder de Amara no tenían alguna oportunidad de salir airoso. Lo único que creía Dean funcionaría, era tener una de esas conversaciones que siempre tenía con ella, donde por fortuna no lo había convertido en polvo cósmico. Todavía no sabía lo que le iba a decir, pero algo se le ocurriría.

Dejó a Sam afuera del lugar y entró con sigilo. Miró, no vio nada, comenzó a recorrer el lugar.

—Dean.

El corazón le dio un vuelco.

—¡Cas! ¡Por fin! —Fue corriendo hacia él con una sonrisa en su rostro y lo abrazó con fuerza— ¡Qué gusto verte!

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Cas no le respondió el abrazo.

—Vine a buscarte —dijo y le plantó un beso.

Castiel lo retiró con suavidad.

—No, no hagas eso.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó Dean con demanda.

Castiel tembló.

—Hola Dean —saludó Amara.

Un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal. Por primera vez, en presencia de la deidad sentía eso.

—Amara… —murmuró con un ligero temblor en su voz.

El ángel se retiró de él para ir al lado de ella. Dean sintió un nudo en su estómago, pero compuso sus sentidos de cazador para hacer frente al peligro.

—¿Vienes a entregarte a mí? —dijo Amara con suavidad.

Dean se mordió el labio interior.

—Todavía no, Amara. Necesito que me prestes a Cas por un tiempo, por favor.

—¿Para qué? Ya hiciste lo que querías hacer a solas con él. No es necesario.

—Claro que es necesario… Cas, yo… te necesito.

Castiel lo miró con tristeza, pero no le respondió ni se movió de su puesto.

—No entiendes, Dean, me refiero a que no es necesario que te lo lleves —dice Amara tomando a Cas por atrás, por sus hombros, y empujándolo un poco hacia Dean—. Lo modifiqué para ti.

—¿Cómo? —Dean no salía de su asombro.

Amara le quitó el abrigo a Cas, el cual se deslizó hasta el suelo y aparecieron radiantes las alas negras estiradas en su plenitud.

—Será nuestro guerrero. —Apareció Amara a su lado, haciéndolo saltar en su sitio—. Si quieres estar con él, no me negaré, pero serás mío de todas formas.

La cabeza de Dean se hizo un lío, porque no entendía para nada la propuesta de Amara.

—No, no puedo… no puedes modificar a Cas, él es un ángel. Vuélvelo a como estaba antes, Amara. Esa transformación que le hiciste puede destruirlo. Además, el proceso fue interrumpido. No terminó en convertirse en lo que querías.

—Eso es fácil, puedo terminar lo que empecé. —Y dirigió su mano hacia Cas.

—Amara no, por favor —dijo, interponiéndose entre Cas y ella.

—Dean. —La voz preocupada del ángel se escuchó en su espalda.

Amara bajó el brazo con lentitud.

—Veo que aún no estás listo. —Hizo una pausa llena de formalidad—. Bien, dejaré que se vayan por ahora. Después de ver a mi hermano, Castiel te traerá a mí. —Tomó el rostro de Dean entre sus manos—. Y quieras o no quieras, serás mío. —Lo acarició en la mejilla.

Amara desapareció después de esto. Dean suspiró y abrazó a Castiel.

—No es cierto, ¿verdad? Tú no me entregarías.

—Dean.

—No importa.

En eso apareció Sam, quien venía muy preocupado por la demora de su hermano. Decidieron salir de ese lugar y volver a casa.

—Te amo Cas —le dijo Dean a la salida en la puerta de la iglesia.

—Yo también te amo, Dean. —Fue la respuesta de Castiel.

Dean sonrió, porque de verdad, nada importaba si los dos se amaban como lo hacían. Eso le daba esperanzas, para enfrentar juntos ese negro futuro prometido por La Oscuridad.

 **Continuará.-**


	4. Capítulo IV

-IV-

 **Esfera**

 **Por Ladygon**

 **Capítulo IV**

Sucedió que Dios, sí, se presentó en respuesta a una de las matanzas de Amara. Dean tuvo algunos problemas para aceptar el hecho de tener al creador delante de él para sacarle en cara la miseria del mundo y también de que fuera Chuck, el supuesto profeta desaparecido, el mismísimo Dios en persona. Sin embargo, Dios o Chuck, fue bastante enfático, de que no era culpa de él el comportamiento egoísta del hombre. Dios estuvo a punto de rendirse frente al fracaso de su creación, pero decidió dejar crecer al hombre para que aprendiera de sus propios errores. Esa era la excusa de su ausencia, bastante viable desde el punto de vista supremo.

Por otro lado, Sam estaba feliz de tener en sus filas al Todopoderoso, para variar, no estaban solos en la desesperación. Tenían una ayuda que les daba esperanzas. De esta manera, hicieron un plan para encerrar a La Oscuridad. La idea era debilitarla para después encerrarla, mismo plan anterior, pero antes tuvo la ayuda de los arcángeles, así que ahora lo único que tenían era a Crowley, Rowena y Castiel. Juntos debían congregar los poderes de los demonios, las brujas y los ángeles, pero el golpe final, debía darlo Castiel, cuerpo a cuerpo, ante Amara, cosa que no le gustó nada a Dean, pero aunque reclamó, no lo tomaron en cuenta, porque su conexión con la enemiga era demasiado poderosa.

—No deberían preocuparse tanto por mí, Cas también tiene una conexión con Amara, incluso más fuerte que la mía —explicaba Dean—. Este plan puede resultar en un verdadero desastre.

Eso era cierto. Si fuera Lucifer, las cosas serían diferentes, pero era Cas, quien tenía las alas negras gracias a la energía de Amara. Un pequeño error de cálculo y Cas sería ángel muerto o el plan no resultaría.

—¿Entonces qué hacemos? —pregunta Crowley.

Muy buena pregunta.

—No tenemos opción —dijo Chuck—. Es esto o nada.

Dean no se convencía de la insistencia de Dios. Peor fue, cuando supo que Sam recibiría la Marca de Caín. Estuvo a punto de hacer un escándalo de los mil demonios, pero Sam saltó a convencerlo que era la única opción, que Dios estaba con ellos, lo cual siempre habían querido, bla, bla, bla… Dean terminó por aceptar a regañadientes.

El plan se puso en práctica, todos atacaron de forma seguida con su propio poder, con la ayuda de las brujas a cargo de Rowena, los ángeles, por Cas y los demonios por Crowley: debilitaron a La Oscuridad. Sin embargo, cuando fue el turno del cuerpo a cuerpo de Castiel, este no llegó a dar el golpe con la lanza, la cual debía ser por la espalda de Amara.

—¿Cas? —preguntó Dean.

—Lo siento, no puedo dejar que la encierren. Ella no quiere eso —respondió Castiel.

Amara sonrió.

—Castiel es mi arma ahora —explicó La Oscuridad—. No dejaré que me encierres otra vez, hermano.

—Pero tú no me dejas otra opción —dice Chuck.

Amara sintió el enojo desde el fondo de su ser. Era su amor transformado en odio puro y quiso pulverizar a su hermano por ser tan descarado, diciendo eso, como si tuviera la culpa ella de las acciones del otro. Su furia se transformó en energía oscura, negra, y atacó a Chuck.

—¡Amara, no! —Dean corrió para interponerse.

—¡Dean! —Castiel también corrió.

Amara se detuvo, porque vio a Dean y a Castiel encima de ella, pero fue demasiado tarde. El golpe tocó a Dean y este salió volando, golpeando la pared y cayendo, estrepitosamente, desde las alturas al suelo en un sonido seco, sin vida.

—¡Dean! —gritaron Castiel y Sam al mismo tiempo.

Todo quedó en suspenso mientras Castiel corría hacia su amado. Lo tomó entre sus brazos en el suelo y tocó su cabeza. Dean estaba muerto, Castiel trató de resucitarlo, pero no pudo. Las manos del ángel comenzaron a temblar asustado. Algo totalmente, extraño, porque se suponía tenía ese poder con todos los mortales.

—Amara, por favor —suplicó Castiel.

Amara se acercó a él y tocó el cuerpo inerte del cazador. Se sorprendió, porque no reaccionaba.

—No sé qué pasa, no reacciona —dijo Amara con estupor.

Chuck estaba caído en el suelo por el ataque de Amara. Castiel fue donde él y lo sentó.

—Debes ayudarlo, por favor, Padre. —Volvió a suplicar Castiel, pero ahora a su creador.

Sam logró reincorporarse y fue donde su hermano para sentarlo en el suelo también.

—No puedo… —dijo Chuck—. Me siento como un bicho aplastado.

—Tenemos que hacer algo —dice Sam adolorido, todavía por el ataque.

Amara se quedó mirando a Dean en el suelo con profundo pesar, y también veía a su hermano, quien estaba en pésimas condiciones. Pasaba la vista de un lado para el otro, observando a uno sin vida y al otro agonizando. También, veía a esos seres queridos, de su creación, que acompañaban a su hermano con profunda tristeza.

—Hermana —llama Chuck con cariño en su voz—, ¿no quieres esto verdad?

De verdad, estaba confundida, pues no se esperó un final de esta forma. Menos con la muerte de Dean, así sin poder hacer nada si ella era todopoderosa. Sin embargo, se dio cuenta de algo que le estaba sucediendo a su cuerpo.

—No quiero que Dean muera. —Fue lo que dijo con simpleza.

Chuck la quedó mirando.

—Ayúdame y lo traeremos juntos de vuelta —propuso Chuck entre súplica y petición.

—¿Es posible? —preguntó Amara.

—Claro, no hay nada que no podamos hacer juntos. —Chuck sonrió con dulzura.

Amara se vio confundida con la sonrisa de su hermano, pero se acercó a Chuck, puso su mano sobre él y una luz muy luminosa restauró los poderes de su querido rival. Luego, juntos, fueron donde estaba Dean y pusieron ambas manos sobre el cuerpo inerte.

Dean despertó como si de un sueño se tratara. Vio a las dos entidades omnipotentes con rostro asustado y confundido, pues no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba pasando.

—No temas, Dean, estás bien —informó Chuck.

—¿Qué… qué pasó? —preguntó Dean un tanto asustado.

—Saliste lastimado, pero ahora estás bien gracias a los dos.

Dean miró a Amara con alivio, pues algo en su corazón le decía la realidad del alma de La Oscuridad.

—Amara, gracias —dijo Dean con una sonrisa maravillosa en el rostro.

—Solo lo hice por ti —respondió Amara.

—No es cierto, tú no quieres esto, ¿por qué no ves dentro de ti lo que realmente quieres?

—Tú no sabes nada, no me digas lo que tengo o no que sentir —dijo enojada.

Amara desapareció de improviso. Todos quedaron en ascuas sin saber qué hacer.

—¿Y ahora qué? —dijo Sam.

—Devuelta a la casilla —suspiró Dean.

—No lo creo tan así —dijo con misterio Chuck.

Sucedió que Chuck tenía razón, Amara estaba en una disyuntiva. El hermano todopoderoso quería hablar con su hermana todapoderosa, para ver si podían hacerla cambiar de parecer. Quizás si conversaran y sacaran lo que tenían en su interior cada quien, podrían solucionar su conflicto y no terminaran matándose el uno al otro.

—Es muy difícil, está enojada, pero vale la pena intentarlo —dice Chuck.

—Pero si en vez de eso, ¿te destruye? —pregunta Dean.

—Pudo destruirme, pero no lo hizo. No creo que vuelva a intentarlo. Me gustaría conversar con ella, para eso debo acercarme de forma emocional, así que necesitaré de tu ayuda.

—Eso es muy peligroso —arguye Castiel.

—Lo sé, pero Dean lo intuye al igual que yo, ¿no es cierto Dean?

Dean quedó en silencio y luego afirmó con la cabeza.

—Te mandaré donde Amara —dijo Chuck.

—Espera, eso es muy precipitado. —Sam estaba asustado, ya pensó en que perdería a su hermano con el ataque y ahora esto.

—Es cierto, si está enojada, existe la posibilidad de que lo mate —explica Castiel.

—Si voy a morir, que sea por una buena causa —afirma Dean con convicción.

Todos quedaron en silencio. A Castiel el corazón comenzó a dolerle como si fuera una enfermedad humana, cosa muy extraña para él, quien estaba sano de todo mal mortal. No quería ver a Dean muerto otra vez, eso fue algo alucinante que no creyó le afectaría tanto.

Dean sabía que podría morir con el encuentro, pero también sabía que había una pequeña posibilidad de salir vivo. De hecho, una gran posibilidad si Amara lo volvió a la vida. De todas formas quiso despedirse por si acaso, ya que algo le hacía comportarse de esa forma, quizás alguna premonición o la sensación de que algo especial pasaría.

Por esa razón, decidió ir a la tumba de su madre, Mary. Dean y todos los demás, estuvieron presente en esa especie de despedida. Castiel sentía despedazarse, pero no pudo resistirse más y lo abrazó con mucha fuerza. Dean respondió con un beso casto en los labios, frente a todos.

—Voy contigo —dijo Castiel.

—No, por favor. Si no vuelvo, quiero que cuides a Sam y no dejes que haga tonterías.

—Por supuesto —dijo Castiel con pesar.

¿Qué más podía hacer? No había muchas opciones. Castiel vio cómo se despedía de Sam con un abrazo de hermano demasiado emotivo y lleno de esperanzas.

—Lo lograrás, Dean, recuerda que debes volver —le dijo Sam.

—Entonces, solo te encargo el rancho hasta que vuelva —respondió con una sonrisa matadora tipo Dean.

—Seguro, hermano —le dio un golpe en la espalda con seguridad, pues estaba seguro de su regreso.

Dean se acercó a donde estaba Chuck junto con Rowena y les pidió a todos que lo acompañaran con buenas vibras. Algo apoteósico, con mucho alcohol y stripper, cosas que solo Dean podía pedir. Los demás se rieron de la ocurrencia, después, Chuck chasqueó sus dedos y Dean desapareció para aparecer en un jardín muy hermoso, cerrado por los costados. Ahí fue donde encontró a Amara.

—Amara, necesito hablar contigo —anunció Dean.

Amara estaba sentada con una mirada triste.

—¿Vienes a entregarte a mí? —le preguntó Amara.

—¿Es eso lo que realmente quieres?

—¿Qué otra cosa sería?

Dean comenzó a caminar despacio hacia ella, pero una voz conocida lo paralizó al instante.

—Dean, no —dijo Castiel.

Dean volteó asustado y vio al ángel con sus enormes alas negras detrás de él.

—¡Cas!, ¿qué haces aquí?, ¡vete ahora mismo! —ahuyentó, Dean con desespero.

—No, Dean, lo que te suceda, nos sucederá a ambos —dijo con convicción Cas.

—¡Cas, no, por favor! —suplicó Dean.

—Está bien, Dean, no pasará nada.

—¡De qué diablos estás hablando! —chilló ya enojado al extremo.

—Basta, Dean —cortó Amara—. Él está ligado a ti, ¿cómo crees que no iba a venir contigo? Con razón por estar contaminado con mi poder.

—Amara, yo solo venía hablar contigo sobre lo que quieres.

—Te quiero conmigo.

—¿Es eso, lo que realmente quieres? ¿Estás segura?

Amara se movió inquieta en su puesto antes de responder.

—Por supuesto, ¿qué otra cosa querría? —respondió Amara.

—No lo sé, quizás a tu hermano.

—¿Por qué lo querría a él? ¡Intentó encerrarme otra vez!

—Pero no matarte, él no puede matarte, al contrario de ti que lo intentaste, pero tampoco pudiste.

—Es cierto, no pude… no sé, por qué.

—Quizás porque no querías.

Amara quedó en silencio, mirando a Dean y después miró a Castiel.

—Castiel, ven aquí —ordena Amara.

Dean se asusta y voltea a mirar a Castiel, pero ya no está detrás suyo, sino al lado de Amara. La respiración de Dean se agita. Amara acaricia la mejilla de Castiel.

—¿Vendrás conmigo, Castiel?

—Él no puede ir contigo —reclamó Dean.

—Si se lo ordeno, el vendrá sin chistar.

—No puedes ordenárselo, no tienes derecho.

—Oh, Dean, de verdad estás enamorado de él.

—Lo estoy, así que déjalo en paz.

—Si tú te vienes conmigo, Castiel quedará solo aquí, ¿crees que sería justo para él? Ponte en su lugar, ¿qué sentirías?

—Me sentiría peor, sabiendo que pude ponerlo fuera de peligro y no lo hice.

—No estarán en peligro conmigo, estarán bien, yo los cuidaré.

—¿Perdonarás al mundo si vamos contigo? —pregunta Castiel de improviso.

—Cas, ¡no! —gime Dean con dolor.

Amara, los mira a ambos, como sus miradas van de un extremo a otro con profunda devoción.

—Está bien, perdonaré al mundo si se vienen ambos conmigo. Los dejaré en paz a todos, a mi hermano, a quien todavía no perdono, y a toda su creación, pero solo si vienen los dos —propuso Amara.

Era una propuesta que no se podía desperdiciar. Unos sacrificios viables, dos vidas por el precio de un planeta. Mejor dicho, por el precio del universo, por supuesto que era una ganga y por supuesto, la respuesta de Castiel sería:

—Yo iré contigo —dijo Castiel.

Dean lo miró con pena, pero ya estaba todo decidido.

—Está bien, Cas, yo también iré —declaró Dean con resignación.

—Bien, ven conmigo, Dean. —Amara estiró su mano en su dirección.

Dean caminó hacia ella y tomó su mano. Amara tomó la mano de Castiel, quien desplegó sus hermosas alas negras para el deleite de Dean, y luego desaparecieron del lugar.

 **Continuará.-**


	5. Capítulo V

-V-

 **Esfera**

 **Por Ladygon**

 **Capítulo V**

Dos meses después, Sam estaba investigando un caso cerca de Kansas, o mejor dicho, cerca de su casa, cuando vio algo que le llamó la atención. Era otra esfera escondida en un depósito abandonado.

Otro huevo de ángel.

Confuso primero, trató de pensar cómo llegó a sus narices. Naturalmente, lo colocaron para que lo encontrara. Así que se acercó sigiloso, ya que sabía podía estar Amara cerca, y por eso también estaba nervioso. Pese al peligro, no tenía miedo, porque si se encontraba con Amara significaba que vería a Dean por alguna parte y eso era lo que más quería. Sabía por Chuck que su hermano no estaba muerto, ni él, ni Castiel. También sabía que Amara dejó el plano de la Tierra junto a los muchachos, quizás, a otro mundo. Lo extrañaba. Todavía intentaba traerlo de regreso o comunicarse con él de alguna forma, pero si ni Dios podía, él menos.

La esfera era idéntica a la de Castiel, incluso en el interior. Caminó hasta ella, ahora con más seguridad y cuando se plantó sobre ella, su corazón comenzó a saltar de alegría, de miedo, de pánico, todo al mismo tiempo, una sensación bastante turbadora.

En el interior de ella, había un ángel con alas negras al igual que las de Castiel, pero ese ángel era Dean. La posición era la fetal, al igual que encontraron a Castiel, no se notaba muy bien adentro los detalles, producto de la luminosidad, pero como conocía el fenómeno y a su hermano mejor que a sí mismo, lo identificó en el acto.

Como era de esperarse, Sam se llevó la esfera hasta su casa con todas las complicaciones que eso significaba: el camión, traslado, espacio. Llamó a Crowley, quien apareció muy extrañado y después muy sorprendido de ver a Dean en esa situación.

—¿Puedes traer el martillo de Thor? —preguntó Sam.

—Voy por él —dijo Crowley.

El primer golpe no le hizo nada, pero el segundo trizó el huevo. Como la primera vez, Sam presionó la trizadura y esta hizo un camino que terminó por quebrar y abrir el huevo.

La luz fue potente y cuando se desvaneció apareció Dean en el piso, completamente, desnudo con sus alas negras estiradas detrás de su espalda. Sam se quitó la chamarra y tapó la cintura de su hermano. Trató de despertarlo con unos golpecitos en la cara.

—¡Dean, despierta!

—No te apures, acuérdate que demora la recuperación, llevémoslo a su cuarto —recordó Crowley.

—Ni se te ocurra intentar controlarlo o algo por el estilo.

—¿Por quién me tomas? No suelo repetir planes fracasados.

Lo llevaron entre los dos y Sam no se separó de él en todo momento.

Crowley se fue para dejarlo solo con su hermano. No creía que la aparición Dean fuera coincidencia, Amara debía estar involucrada. Era lo mismo que creía Sam, pero para no volverse loco antes de tiempo, prefirió esperar a que su hermano recuperara el sentido.

—No me llamen, sino tienen un buen plan para acabar con Amara —dijo el demonio con fastidio y desapareció.

La verdad, es que el otro plan fue un fracaso total, pero al menos no habían acabado con el mundo, solo pospuso su destrucción. Crowley tenía razón, lo mejor era crear un nuevo plan. Sin embargo, antes debía encargarse de su hermano.

Dean despertó confundido. A Sam le costó ubicarlo en el espacio y tiempo. Cuando por fin logró aterrizarlo en su propio cuarto, Dean comenzó a preguntar por Castiel.

—¿Dónde está Cas?

—No sé Dean, pensé que tú sabías. Mira tus alas, quizás tengas poderes y puedas ubicarlo. Si lo intentamos juntos, podríamos encontrarlo ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas? —preguntó Sam.

Dean trató de recordar.

—Estaba con Cas. —Se sorprendió—. Estaba, estaba… haciendo… estábamos haciendo el amor y Amara estaba ahí, mirándonos.

—¿Solo los miraba?

—Sí, solo nos miraba, ella no participaba.

—¿Qué pasó entonces?

—Amara se enojó conmigo por algo… creo que la insulté por estar mirando… no, espera, fue por dar órdenes.

—¿Ella les daba órdenes en el sexo? —preguntó sorprendido Sam.

—No lo sé… espera… sí, creo que sí, pero no me gustó y me enojé con ella.

—Ok, eso es razonable, ¿qué hizo ella?

—¿Ella? Esteeee, ella… me atacó, me atacó y… —Abrió los ojos de la sorpresa—… Cas se interpuso…

—¿Dean?

Dean se sintió terrible, así lo demostraba el apriete de las sábanas entre sus manos. El rostro estaba contraído.

—Lo lastimó muy feo por mi culpa, Sam. Yo intenté ayudarlo, pero me agarró también en el aire. Castiel trató de ayudarme, pero tenía las alas rotas. Amara se las torcía con una mano, porque la otra mano me tenía agarrado a mí. Intenté zafarme y lo único que recuerdo al final es a Cas gritando mi nombre.

Guardó silencio.

—Creo que fue en ese momento donde quedé encerrado en el Huevo de Ángel.

—Así que eso pasó… Castiel debe estar bien Dean.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntó asustado.

—Lo sé, porque tú lo sabes. Piensa en él y a ver si te responde o algo.

Dean abrió los ojos, comprendiendo que su hermano tuvo una gran idea. Era tiempo de ver sus súper poderes si es que tenía alguno. Cerró los ojos y se concentró en Castiel. Lo llamó, tratando de visualizarlo. Un destello apareció en su mente de solo un instante.

—Está vivo —dijo Dean con sorpresa.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Lo sé, no puedo explicarte.

—Está bien, Dean, eso es bueno. Con el tiempo podrás comunicarte bien con él.

Dean todavía no se recuperaba. Sam decidió dejarlo dormir un rato más hasta que pueda levantarse. Eso sucedió después de un día completo.

Al otro día, Dean trató de levantarse, pero perdió el equilibrio y cayó al piso. Volvió a levantarse y otra vez… al piso. Trató de dar dos pasos… no pudo. Parecía que había perdido el hábito de caminar.

—Es por las alas, Dean, te desequilibran.

—Tienes razón, ¿y ahora qué hago?

—Tendrás que aprender a caminar de nuevo. Yo te ayudaré en eso.

Así lo hicieron, Sam tomaba de las manos a Dean y este trataba de caminar dando unos pasos. Resultaba, porque cuando Dean perdía el equilibrio, Sam estaba ahí para sostenerlo. Después de varias prácticas, por fin pudo mantenerse en pie y dar algunos pasos solos. Trató de desplegar sus alas y le costó también. Parecía pollo recién nacido.

—Paciencia, Dean, ya podrás hacerlo.

Dean hizo una mueca de fastidio.

—Ahora tienes un hermano fenómeno.

—Siempre has sido un fenómeno, solo que ahora tienes alas, pero de fenómenos los dos lo somos. Somos fenomenales. —Sonríe Sam.

Dean también sonríe divertido con la respuesta de su hermano.

Pasaron varios días donde Dean se la pasó aprendiendo a caminar, también tratando volar. El búnker tenía un techo alto, por eso Dean aprovechó la instancia bajo los ojos sorprendidos de su hermano. Se elevó quince centímetros y casi rodó por el suelo, sino fuera por Sam quien lo atrapó.

—Esto es difícil, no sé cómo lo hace Cas.

—Él siempre ha sido un ángel, en cambio tú estás recién nacido.

Eso le dio ánimos para seguir intentando con su nuevo cuerpo de ángel de alas negras. Durante el entrenamiento de una semana pudo elevarse o mejor dicho volar por el búnker. Sus alas eran demasiado grandes para el lugar y si las expandía, chocaba con todo.

—Tendremos que salir a lugar abierto —le dijo Sam.

—¿No podría ser mejor una fábrica abandonada? —preguntó Dean.

Vieron las dos opciones. Al final llegaron a la conclusión, que en realidad deberían salir a un lugar solitario donde podría volar no muy alto para que no lo vieran.

Buscaron un bosque con algún espacio, colina o río donde poder volar cubiertos por la altura de los árboles. Dean tuvo que comprarse un abrigo negro y muy largo para tapar sus alas. El bosque quedaba un tanto lejos de su casa, pero lograron llegar sin tapujos ni problemas. Encontraron un lugar muy bueno, no se veía nadie, debían tener cuidado con los osos, pero aparte de eso todo bien.

Dean desplegó sus alas y voló un buen trecho en círculos por el espacio entre los árboles. Los mirones siempre habían por ahí, Sam lo sabía, por eso revisó bien el lugar antes de las prácticas de su hermano. Dean lo hacía muy bien, la práctica hacía al maestro y él aprendía a gran velocidad.

—¿Crees que puedas teletransportarte de un lugar a otro? —preguntó Sam.

—No lo sé, lo intentaré.

Esto no podía ser por ahora. Teletransportarse eran palabras mayores, quizás en unos días cuando pudiera tener un mejor control de sus otros poderes. En cuanto a sus poderes de comunicación, trató de hablar con Castiel, pero no pudo.

Aun así, fue un gran día de práctica y se fueron satisfechos para la casa. Era tiempo de rastrear a Amara y a Castiel de forma humana. Buscaron fenómenos sobrenaturales y encontraron un caso. Volvieron a las andadas los hermanos Winchester como siempre hacían, aunque esta vez Dean tenía que esconder sus alas bajo el largo abrigo negro.

Sam estaba feliz de tener a su hermano. No tan humano como antes, pero era su hermano y estaba feliz por eso. Sin embargo, su felicidad lo hacía ciego en otras cosas. Dean no era tan Dean, su personalidad cambió demasiado. Sam achacó esta diferencia a su período de adaptación, pero en realidad, Dean estaba más reflexivo y sumiso, como si no tuviera mente propia, casi robótico. A Cas no le pasó eso, sino siempre fue Cas, quizás porque en el fondo no dejó de ser un ángel a diferencia de Dean. Sam trató de no ilusionarse de tenerlo por mucho tiempo, porque sabía que tarde o temprano, Dean iría a buscar a Castiel.

Pasó otra semana más y Dean pudo teletransportarse. La primera vez que lo hizo, Sam se impresionó mucho ya que apareció de repente en la cocina, siendo que estaba en su habitación. Entonces comprobaron otra vez, a ver si en realidad podía teletransportarse con control. Resultó un éxito, Dean podía aparecerse donde quisiera.

Al pasar los días, más poderes se hicieron presentes. Sam supo que Dean se iría pronto.

—¿Buscarás a Castiel?

—Tengo que hacerlo, Sam.

—Comprendo, pero si no lo encuentras, promete que vendrás a casa.

—Está bien, Sam.

Al día siguiente, Dean desapareció para desazón de Sam sin previo aviso. Fue a buscarlo a la habitación y simplemente, no lo encontró. Él creyó que por lo menos su hermano se despediría de él, pero fue tan misterioso que pidió ayuda al único que podría ayudarlo.

Dios llegó en el momento justo, antes de caer derrumbado sin esperanzas.

—Chuck, necesito saber que Dean está bien.

—Está bien Sam —le dijo Chuck—. Está con Castiel.

—¿Están con Amara?

—No, no sé dónde está Amara. Si quieres traigo a los dos hasta aquí.

—Por favor.

Chuck chasqueó los dedos y aparecieron los dos muy acaramelados, dándose un beso de película candente. Al menos estaban vestidos con las alas estiradas. Estaban tan metidos en el beso que Dean metía la mano por entre la ropa de Cas.

—¡Ejem! —interrumpió Sam.

Dean despegó los labios asustados para mirar a Sam, quien los veía divertido.

—Sam… Chuck… —murmuró Dean.

—Hola, Sam, Padre —dijo Castiel.

—Chicos, ¡qué bueno verlos! —exclamó Chuck.

—¿Dónde estaban? ¿Estaba Amara con ustedes? —preguntó Sam.

Los ángeles de alas negras se quedaron mirando mutuamente.

—No, no sabemos de ella. Encontré a Castiel desmayado en el altar de una iglesia abandonada, pero no había rastros de Amara por los alrededores —dijo Dean.

Chuck alzó una ceja al ver la reacción y el cambio de Dean.

—Yo tampoco sé… —comenzó diciendo Castiel, pero quedó en suspenso, luego abrió los ojos asustado— ¡Padre! ¡Huye!

Sin embargo, fue demasiado tarde. Apareció Amara en el búnker con cara de satisfacción. Los sellos estaban rotos desde la primera pelea y la casa de los chicos estaba desprotegida para los entes sobrenaturales. Sam dio cuenta de esto recién con rosto de terror.

—Gracias, pequeños míos, sabía que me entregarían a mi hermano —dijo Amara a los alados.

Todos quedaron fríos con la aparición de Amara.

—¿Convertiste a Dean en un ángel oscuro solo para atraparme? —preguntó Chuck.

Es que todavía estaban protegidos ambos el uno contra el otro, salvo ahora por culpa de los ángeles oscuros.

—No solo por eso. Dean es un chico rebelde y necesitaba suavizarlo. Lo convertí en un ángel oscuro, para que mi poder terminara de corromperlo.

—¿Te gusta cómo quedó? —preguntó Chuck.

Amara guardó un silencio claro y pensante.

—No mucho, ¿eh? —siguió Chuck.

—Está un tanto extraño —dijo Amara.

—Lo está, ya no es el mismo Dean de antes. Eso sucede cuando le quitas el libre albedrío a alguien. Se convierten en seres sin voluntad.

—No es divertido —reflexionó Amara.

—No, no lo son.

—¿Por eso creaste a los humanos?

—Hice la creación porque estaba ahí latente esperando para que la creara. Debía hacerlo.

Amara quedó en silencio, pensando en su pasado. La evocación que tuvo remarcó su linda frente con un gesto angustiante. No le gustaba volver ahí, porque como seres todopoderosos que eran podían viajar con sus mentes a ese lugar de forma vívida. Sin embargo, decidió viajar más lejos, en los albores de la existencia.

—En el principio, solo estábamos tú y yo y éramos familia. Te quería y pensé… sabía… que me querías —recordó Amara.

—Te quería… Te quiero —confesó Chuck.

Amara lo miró con insistencia y su espíritu se recogió.

—Pero entonces, creaste todas estas otras cosas. Las odiaba. Te odié por necesitar algo más, algo que no era yo. Y luego me encerraste y solo pensaba en hacerte sufrir.

—Tenías tus razones.

—Sí, y pensé que la venganza me haría feliz, pero me equivocaba.

La Oscuridad bajó la cabeza compungida. Tanto odio y deseos de venganza que estaba ciega de ver lo demás.

—Lo que creaste… —continuó Amara—. Es hermoso. Me ha costado mucho verlo. Sé que no podemos volver a ser como antes. No quiero, pero desearía… Desearía que pudiéramos ser familia de nuevo.

—Yo también. —Chuck le sonríe y le pasa su mano.

Amara la toma y estas se iluminan. Ella sonríe y Chuck también sonríe. Algo en su interior reveló la conversación de los dos hermanos poderosos. Ellos conectados estaban completos por primera vez en muchísimo tiempo, tanto como las estrellas

—Nos iremos por una temporada —dijo Chuck.

—Entiendo, reunión familiar —dice Sam— ¿Qué pasará con nosotros?

—Estarán bien —dijo Chuck.

Dicho esto, Amara y Chuck se acercaron a los alados, tomados de las manos. Dean y Castiel también se tomaron de las manos casi de forma mecánica. Los hermanos todopoderosos tocaron con sus manos libres el pecho de los alados. Amara tocó el pecho de Dean y Chuck el pecho de Castiel. La energía salida de sus palmas inundaron los pechos con lentitud hasta cubrirlos por completos con la luz, incluso, sus alas. Cuando el brillo se fue de improviso, Dean y Castiel volvieron a la normalidad, o sea, sin alas.

Dean y Castiel estaban confundidos como salidos de un sueño, pero cuando se miraron a los ojos, se sonrojaron como colegialas.

—Volvieron a la normalidad, pero si gustan los dejamos como antes —dijo Chuck.

—No, no, está bien así —dijo Dean, tartamudeando un poco.

—Ahora nos vamos —anunció Dios.

La luz alumbro el cuerpo de Chuck y la oscuridad, el cuerpo de Amara. Ambas nubes poderosas se elevaron entrelazadas y desaparecieron en el techo del búnker.

 **Continuará.-**


	6. Capítulo VI

-VI-

 **Esfera**

 **Por Ladygon**

Advertencia: Lemon.

 **Capítulo VI**

Los chicos se quedaron mirando los unos a los otros.

—¿Y ahora qué? —dijo Dean.

—Creí que ustedes me contarían todo —respondió Sam.

—¿Todo de… todo… o todo de "estoy enamorado de Dean"? —preguntó Castiel.

—Todo de todo, con énfasis en eso —dijo Sam.

Dean seguía sonrojado hasta las orejas, pero con la diferencia de que tenía una sonrisa boba en su rostro.

—Está bien, te lo diré —anunció Castiel.

—Cas, no. —Reaccionó Dean—. Es mejor que yo le cuente. Podrías contarle detalles personales.

—¿Cómo cuáles detalles personales? —preguntó Castiel confundido.

—Sexo —dijo terminante Dean.

—Pero dijo "todo".

—Eso no necesita saber, ¿no es cierto Sam?

—Mmmmmmmmh —respondió dudoso Sam.

—¡Sam! —retó su hermano.

—No, no lo necesito.

Dean suspiró aliviado ante la mirada confusa de Castiel.

Sam se enteró de varias cosas. Algunas, que ya sospechaba como el hecho de que Amara los había esclavizado a ellos dos y luego la historia de la desobediencia de Dean, en esa sesión voyerista de Amara. Dean fue manipulado para hacerlo más dócil, pero al convertirlo en un ángel oscuro le quitó la voluntad, cuestión que lo caracterizaba. A la mujer todopoderosa, no le gustó el resultado de su creación, así que lo encerró, otra vez, en el huevo de ángel y lo mandó donde Sam podría encontrarlo. Tenía la idea de que el contacto con su hermano lo arreglaría un poco y así fue.

Amara quiso saber cómo estaban los resultados y soltó a Castiel a quién tenía encerrado en otro huevo de ángel para completar la transformación. Lo dejó en un lugar donde sabía Dean lo encontraría y después los observó. Al parecer, no le gustó para nada lo que vio y no se refería a los besos de ellos dos. Sin embargo, Amara tenía doble plan en eso, pues esperaba que Sam llamara a Chuck y así poder atraparlo. Su hermana seguía obsesionada con él.

Casi perdió la esperanza de que el plan funcionara, porque pasaban los días y nada de Chuck. Amara había llevado a los chicos a un mundo sin reglas donde el tiempo pasaba más rápido que en la Tierra, pero como era muy receptivo, su hermano sabría dónde encontrarlos al instante. Mientras tanto, Amara trató de complacerse con esos dos sirvientes. Fue mejor de lo esperado, los ángeles oscuros eran totalmente fieles a ella, podía manejarlos como quisiera. Unos verdaderos juguetes dóciles, pero no tenían almas, eran como robots. Al principio entretenido, después, aburridísimo. Optó por dejarlos solos y esperar la aparición de su hermano.

Sucedió lo tan esperado por Amara. Aprovechando su oportunidad, fue hasta la casa de los Winchester, pero apenas vio a Chuck supo cuánto lo extrañaba.

Sam solo supo la versión de los chicos y los sentimientos de Amara los dedujo. Eso no fue difícil, ya que era muy expresiva con respecto a su sentir.

—¿Y ahora qué? —dijo Sam.

—No sé tú, pero yo quedé con cosas pendientes que voy a reclamar ahora mismo. —Dean tomó a Castiel de la manos—. Me voy a mi cuarto con Cas, te sugiero que no andes por allá.

—¿Eh? —preguntó Cas.

Dean tiró de Castiel, el cual miró confundido a Sam, pero se dejó guiar como oveja al matadero.

—¡Pásenlo bien! —les gritó Sam cuando se alejaban—. Yo saldré.

Ni loco se quedaba en la casa con esos dos con síndrome de abstinencia sexual. Los chicos hace rato no se tocaban, siendo como eran. A decir verdad, nunca lo han hecho de esa forma, sería su primera vez como ellos eran, quizás tendrían problema con eso.

No hubo problema con eso. Dean hizo el amor con Cas antes de convertirse en ángel oscuro y Castiel, aunque estaba un poco confundido, entendía la situación, solo se dejaba arrastrar por el instinto.

—Creo que siempre te amé —le dijo Castiel a Dean.

Dean sonrió con la confesión tan linda de su amado.

—Y tú eres correspondido, totalmente —contestó Dean.

Castiel sonrió también y le dio un beso a su amado de forma arrebatadora, lleno de deseo. Lo amaba tanto sin contemplaciones de ningún tipo. Deseaba acariciarlo, de forma extraña, o sea, con un deseo indescriptible no sentido antes. Achacó eso a su transformación en ángel oscuro, el cual lo hacía menos sensibles a las cosas mundanas como el sexo. Ahora era algo tan asombroso, que apenas podía aguantar.

Cerraron la puerta del cuarto y los besos siguieron hasta la cama donde comenzaron a desvestirse, con rapidez, a causa de la necesidad. Las caricias en el cuello con lamiditas juguetonas, con chupetones calientes. Castiel sintió una corriente eléctrica en su nuca, que casi le erizó los cabellos de puro placer. Dean succionó sus tetillas con mucha maestría, utilizando su lengua traviesa y ávida de emociones con su ángel. Mojaba sus dedos y acariciaba esos botones para darle más sensibilidad.

Castiel comenzó a gemir de forma exquisita. Gustaba de escuchar, sus gemidos con esa intensidad ronca salida de lo más profundo de su garganta. La voz lo acariciaba como masturbándolo en el deseo de ser poseído por el verdadero amor. Los sonidos se intensificaron con el chupeteo de los besos, el aliento, los quejidos, todo esto aumentó la temperatura de forma satisfactoria. Dean sonrió satisfecho con el trabajo que estaba haciendo y volvió a los labios del ángel para tomarlos con decisión.

Dean bajó hasta las caderas del otro, terminó de desabrochar los pantalones y los bajó con ropa interior y todo para sacar su premio semierecto, que de inmediato metió en su boca. Chupó, lamió con su lengua juguetona como también acarició con su mano, con sus dedos húmedos, pegajosos.

Ya no pensaba en nada extraño en su cabeza, simplemente, dejó a sus deseos tener en control de sus actos, de su cuerpo. Antes habría pensado en no ser gay, hombre no mujer y esas cosas mundanas, pero ahora estaba en otro nivel donde el amor o el sentimiento de su alma tiraba por sus acciones. Algo demasiado mágico como para poder explicarlo, ya que lo mismo le pasaba a Castiel en el mismo momento.

Beso y tras beso los dos seguían sus sentimientos en una entrega definitiva, para siempre. Algo les decía, que así sería desde ahora en adelante hasta el fin de los tiempos. De esta forma se entregaron el uno al otro.

Dean también quería explorar esos puntos interiores de Castiel con sus dedos, manos y con todo lo que tenía. Metió uno de sus dedos en el orificio de Castiel sin dejar de estimular por delante con su boca, otra vez. Le gustaba esa sensación de tenerlo para él, tan entregado, sin posibilidades de escape. Pues Castiel era tan escurridizo como un pajarillo y eso le provocaba más de un dolor de cabeza cuando comenzaba a preguntarse dónde estaba, qué estaría haciendo, entre otras preguntas que trataba de plasmar en sus oraciones, jamás respondidas en tiempos de batalla.

Por eso, ahora que lo tenía ahí, solo para él, el deseo fue intenso. Metió su dedo hasta las coyunturas. Lo movió en varias direcciones, sacando unos grititos deliciosos de su ángel. Pronto pudo marcar un ritmo bastante placentero para su adorado, cosa que le encantaba a él, porque el escuchar sus quejidos era lo más encantador posible, para sus oídos e increíblemente sexy. Le daban ganas de hacerle cosas nada amorosas, pero él estaba enamorado, así que estaba perdido en relación a eso. Volvió a acariciarlo con mucho cuidado como si fuera un jarrón muy valioso, o pieza de museo. Castiel volvió con sus gemidos espectaculares y Dean entró con otro dedo, para seguir su exploración por ese agujero.

A Castiel nunca lo habían tocado en ese lugar. Sentía muy raro, al mismo tiempo algo diferente, cálido lleno de un misticismo. Sinceramente, creyó volverse loco, porque la acción de Dean entere sus piernas no tenía nada de místico y sin embargo, se sentía de esa forma, quizás por ser un ángel, no había otra forma de sentir esa acción humana. Se dejó llevar por las intensas sensaciones sin dejar de gemir con constancia, a sabiendas de lo que venía a continuación.

Dean entró en Castiel, lo hizo de forma lenta. Al principio se miraron a los ojos con esa verdad solo para ellos dos y supo, que no había nada de qué temer o qué lamentar por sus acciones. Castiel al tener ese calor presionando su entrada, amenazando con sumergirse dentro de él, relajó su cuerpo de forma casi inmediata. Fue entonces, que lo sintió desgarrando todo a su paso con un efecto lento, no tan doloroso como pensó, aunque el corazón desbocado a causa de la acción lo tenía medio sofocado, muy excitado, sin deseos de oponer resistencia, sino todo lo contrario. Incluso cuando tocaron su fondo.

Castiel pegó un grito demasiado erótico para los oídos de Dean. Este último, dio una sonrisa satisfecha, manteniendo su lugar de forma estática para acomodarse dentro. Presionó un poco, solo un poco y otro gritito salió de esa boca tan deseada. Cumpliendo con su objetivo travieso, ahora se retiró con cuidado para volver a arremeter con decisión de vuelta a las profundidades del ángel.

—Ah, sí, Dean, por… fa… ah…

Mejor que el cielo al estar con su amor.

—Dean…

—Me gusta como gimes —le respondió.

Puso las manos a los lados de la cabeza de Castiel, para luego abrazarlo y besarlo como si quisiera comerle la boca. Volvió a moverse y así pudo comerse los quejidos de su amado mientras volvía a sonreír, cuando lo besaba con la misma intensidad.

Abrazados, entrelazados los besos acalorados iniciaron el sexo con cadencia. Los movimientos acompasados eran deliciosos al igual que los besos.

—Te amo, Dean… —dijo entre jadeos y besos.

—Yo también te amo Cas…

Y cuando lo dijo esta vez, algo en su interior explotó con una fuerza avasalladora, pues era la culminación de sus deseos, anhelos más oscuros. Quería al ángel, deseaba al ángel, amaba al ángel y solo para él por completo.

Los movimientos se hicieron rápidos, casi vertiginosos. Dean y Cas sentían irse a un lugar desconocido donde su alma vibraba, ondeado como las olas del mar. Sensación que los tomó a ambos con un azote dulce sobre la inmortalidad de esa pequeña luz de su interior, unida por un sentimiento o varios, porque las vibraciones de sus seres no tenían fin.

El orgasmo los azotó de pies a cabeza. Dean echó la cabeza hacia atrás, al igual que Cas. Abrieron la boca en un grito que les raspó la garganta. El cuerpo sintió llenarse con espasmos sudorosos, al mismo tiempo que el otro cuerpo se vació con pequeñas vibraciones, las cuales sacaron de quicio a Dean y apretó su ano en un reflejo inconsciente. Castiel cerró los ojos impresionado por las reacciones de su amado humano.

Dean cayó sobre él para abrazarlo con fuerza. Los besos volvieron sofocados por las respiraciones agitadas. Finalmente, no pudieron soportar esos besos con tanta falta de aire y Dean rodó a su lado para poder respirar algo de todo el aliento perdido.

Quedó boca arriba, respirando con dificultad. Tenía una gran sonrisa en sus labios, una sonrisa de satisfacción, de amor. Estaba completo, lleno de ilusiones con un futuro prometedor donde veía a su amor junto a él por toda la eternidad. Al menos así lo sentían ambos en su interior y en su alma.

—Te amo Dean —confesó Castiel al mirar hacia un lado.

Luego lo abrazó con un beso en su sien, el cual fue correspondido de la misma forma con besos también en el rostro.

Estaban felices los dos, después de todo lo pasado. Naturalmente, esta experiencia los haría más fuerte como pareja, porque amigos lo eran hace mucho e incluso, el amor platónico que compartían, se hizo demasiado intenso como para ignorarlo y no llevarlo al otro nivel. Pero los niveles del amor de los dos traspasaban mundos sobrenaturales de diferentes tipos, diferentes formas y diferentes tiempos. Y eso se expandiría por las siguientes aventuras que el futuro les esperaba. Un futuro lleno de amor.

 **Fin.-**

Aquí el último capítulo de este fic, mi versión de fin de temporada. No lo cambié tanto, porque me gustó mucho el final de la temporada 11. Gracias a quienes siguieron el fic y comentaron.


End file.
